Harry Potter and The Year of Trials
by diveintomyeyes
Summary: Okay, it's PG so far and I guess, for later chapters it is concidered actioan/adventure. It will e a romance but u won't find out what kind yet. It is the gangs 5th year and Voldie is up to no good. Plus there is a new girl.
1. Default Chapter

__

Harry Potter and The Year of Trials

By: DreamCloud53

****

A/N: I'm actually going to try and write a regular fic. Oh of course there will be romance in here but I'm making it _normal_. Not all mush and fluff like I normally write. I hope you like it! Oh and it will change POV's throughout the fic. When you see the *~*~* it means the POV has changed.

Hermione sighed as she sat up on her bed. She had been thinking about school and her friends and how much she missed them. _Well, at least I'll see Harry and Ron tomorrow. But what will they think of me? This new Hermione, _she thought and she pulled out her photos and began flipping through them. She watched a picture of her and Harry waving.

It was taken in Hogsmeade the year before. Suddenly her mother called.

"Hermione dear, come down here please."

"Coming Mom," she replied lamely. The past few weeks had gone by slowly for Hermione. Her only excitement coming from the makeover her mother had treated her to. Hermione went down stairs jumping every other step. 

"Oh, there you are dear. Someone is here to see you!" She said excitedly and moved aside so Hermione could see the person standing in their kitchen. Hermione gasped.

"Hermy! Oh Hermy it's so good to see you again!" Hermione's cousin, Alex called as she wrapped her in a hug.

"Alex? What are you doing here? I thought you lived in America! Oh it's so good to see you!" She said hugging her back.

"She still does, but Janie and I thought it would be good for you to see each other for a while so we flew her over."

"So Aunt Janie and Uncle Bill didn't come? Oh, well that's ok. I get Alex all to myself then!" Hermione laughed and pulled Alex toward the stairs. 

"Hermione, I'll call you and Alexandra down once supper is ready!" 

"All right Mom," Hermione called over her shoulder. Once they reached Hermione's room Alex threw herself on the bed and began flipping through the pictures.

"So how's it going Herm? Haven't talked to you lately. Oh, who's the cutie?" Alex squealed stopping at a picture of Harry on his Firebolt. 

"Oh," Hermione blushed, "that's Harry Potter. You know, the one I told you about."

"So he's the one you have a crush on!" Alex screeched. She looked at the picture more closely. "You picked a good one this time Herm."

"He looks better in person." Alex made a face. "He does, and you'll get to see him." She added slyly. Alex perked up. 

"Really? When?"

"Tomorrow. He and Ron are coming to stay the rest summer with us," Hermione laughed at her cousin's reaction.

"This will be fun," Alex said with a twinkle in her eyes.

*~*~*

Harry stopped packing when he heard a tapping at his window. He looked up and saw Pig with a letter from Ron. He shook his head and opened the window. As soon as the window was opened Pig flew in and started zooming around the room. Harry reached out and caught the flying ball of feathers in his hand. He took off the letter, set Pig on Hedwig's stand, and opened the letter.

Harry,

I hope this actually reaches you seeing that I sent Pig to deliver it. Anyway, how's your summer been? Mines been pretty good. Are you excited about going and staying with Hermione? Dad said he could come and pick you up at your house in the new company car we got. He said we had better not use flu powder after what happened last time. We'll pick you up about 10:00 in the morning. That'll give us enough time to get back to our house and use the flu powder to get to Herm's. Could you write her and tell her that we'll be there around 1:00 or 2:00? Owl me back and tell me if that's okay.

Your Friend,

Ron

Harry fished around in his almost packed trunk for some parchment, a quill, and some ink. Then he walked over to his desk where his picture of him, Hermione, and Ron sat in a frame. _I can't wait until I see them again. I wonder what Herm looks like now. I wonder if she's changed. If she has it couldn't be as much as me. _Harry was right. Over the summer he had grown a few inches and gotten muscles after spending time in the gym. And he had finally gotten contacts. Harry smiled and started to write Ron.

Ron,

Hey, my summer's been good, even though I had to spend it with the Dursley's. I guess I'm pretty excited about going and staying with her. I know it'll definitely different from what you are used to. Imagine, you living as a muggle for a month. 10:00 is fine. I just have to tell Uncle Vernon. I'm sure he won't mind. Sure I'll owl her. I'll send Pig back with this and send Hedwig to Herm. See you tomorrow.

Your Friend,

Harry

Harry went over to Pig and tied on the letter and carried him over to the window. When Pig was out of site Harry went back over to his desk to write Hermione a letter. Once he was finished he folded the letter up and laid it on his desk waiting for Hedwig to return. Harry turned back to his trunk to finish packing. Once he had everything laid in right he took the picture and carefully laid it on top. Suddenly he heard a knocking at his door.

"Are you in there?" His Aunt Petunia screeched through the door.

"Yes."

"Well, come down here and make your supper. Your uncle and cousin and I are going to visit his boss and have supper at his house. Don't burn the house down or blow anything up." She walked off.

Suddenly Hedwig flew in the open window. Harry tied the letter on her leg and watched her fly off. Then he opened the door and went down stairs to find Uncle Vernon putting on his jacket. "I suppose your aunt told you?" He grunted not looking at Harry.

"Yes, err… Uncle Vernon you know about me going and staying the rest of the summer with a friend don't you?" His reply came as a grunt. "Well, I'm being picked up tomorrow at ten o'clock. Is that okay with you?" Another grunt. "Alright, thank-you Uncle Vernon." He turned and started off towards the kitchen to make his supper. _This is going to be a fun month, _he thought to himself.

*~*~*

Alex and Hermione had just finished supper and gone up to Hermione's room when there was a tapping at the window. Alex jumped and turned around to find an owl outside the window. Hermione walked over and let the snowy white owl in.

"Hello Hedwig. Have a letter for me?" She asked stroking the owl's head.

"Whose owl is that?" Alex asked.

"Harry's," Hermione said shortly while taking the letter Hedwig had tied to her leg. Hermione sat down at her desk and began to read the letter with Alex reading over her shoulder. It read:

Hermione,

How are you? I'm fine. I can't wait to come to your house tomorrow. Ron just wanted me to owl you and say that they would be picking me up around 10:00 in the morning and then we would be going to his house to use flu powder to get to your house. I guess you had better fix your fireplace open so we can get in. You remember what happened last year with mine. He said we would be there around 1:00 or 2:00. I can't wait to see how staying at your place will affect Ron. Just imagine him living as a muggle for a month! Anyway, I'd better go and finish packing. Can't wait to see you!

Your Friend.

Harry

P.S. I have already finished all of my homework! Oh, Send Hedwig to Ron and tell him if that's okay.

Hermione laughed as she read the letter. "Alex, can you hand me some of that parchment that I have on my bookshelf?"

Alex walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed the parchment. As walked back to Hermione she thought, _I can't wait to meet these guys. Harry sounds cute be just the way he writes! OK Alex, you're going to far. You're starting to sound like Marissa did when she got that cute guy for a pen pal from Brazil._ Alex sighed as she remembered her best friend. Hearing the sigh Hermione turned around to face Alex as she was handed the parchment.

"What's wrong Alex?"

"Oh, I just started thinking about my friends back in the States. I miss them. Especially Marissa, you know the one I told you about. Don't worry. It's only for a month." Alex smiled reassuringly at Hermione and she smiled back. 

"Okay. Don't worry you'll like Harry and Ron," she said dipping her quill into the ink and started to write. Alex again read over her shoulder.

Ron,

Hello, how are you? I'm fine. I got Harry's letter about what time you would arrive. Those times are fine. Oh, my cousin came to visit from America. She's a muggle but she knows about us. She's here to stay for a while too. Isn't that exciting? I can't wait for you two to get here. I've missed you all so much. It's been a very boring summer. Have you finished your homework? If you haven't you know I'll make you do it here. Harry and I both have finished ours. I can't wait until you come!

Your Friend Always,

Hermione

Alex watched as Hermione lightly blew on the paper, folded it up and tied it on the snowy owl's leg. As Hermione let the owl go out the window Alex got up and walked over to watch it fly away. Hermione looked at Alex and sighed.

"Come on, let's do something. Let's go to the park. There's lots of cute guys there and it'll get your mind of missing your friends." Hermione slung her arm around Alex's shoulders and led her down stairs an out the door.

*~*~*

Ron had just finished packing as Mrs. Weasley came in and dumped a load of socks and underwear on his bed. "Pack those too dear." She said.

"Mum! I don't need that much! I'm fifteen now. I can handle packing my own clothes!" Molly Weasley sighed as she sat down on the bed.

"Yes, Ron. I know that but still, you are my baby and you will never grow out of me taking care of you. Ron? You will remember to stay safe won't you? I don't want to let you but I suppose I will. With You-Know-Who running about you're not safe any where. And you'll remember to owl?"

Ron nodded, "Yes, Mother." He took the extra clothes and threw them in on top of everything and slammed the lid down. 

"Good," Molly said getting up. Before she left the room she swept Ron up into a tight hug, and fled crying. Ron just shook his head annoyed.

"Hey! Fred! George! Come 'ere! I need help with this trunk." Ron called as two red headed twins came in. "I need help shutting this." It took about ten minutes sitting, jumping, standing, and hitting the trunk lid to get it closed. "Thanks," Ron said panting.

"No problem," Fred said. He looked at George and they grinned. "Ronnikins, would you want to take some of our newest products with you. You know, keep them safe and out of Mum's reach."

"We think she might find our stash and clean us out. She won't know if you take some and keep for us 'till school." George said hopefully.

Ron thought for a moment, "What do I get in turn?"

"A guaranteed try out for keeper on the Quiditch team." Fred said hurridly. 

"Alright. Deal." Ron shook their hands and they hurried out of the room. Ron sat down as Ginny walked in with Pig on one arm and Hedwig on the other. "What are you doing with Pig?" Ron scowled.

"I was going to ask if I could use him to send a letter to Hermione. And Hedwig brought you a letter."

"Oh, thanks, and no."

"Why not?" She whined.

"'Cause I said so. Give me the letter."

"Fine. Then will you give this letter to Hermione tomorrow? Thank-you," she rudely. She handed him the two letters and turned to leave.

"Can I read it?"

"No."

"Then I won't take it."

"Fine!" She said and stomped out the door. Ron smirked and read Hermione's letter first. Then he opened Ginny's.

Hermione,

Hey girl! How's it going? Just fine here. It'll be even better once Ron's with you! At least that gets rid of one brother. Percy s going bonkers about maybe getting a promotion and Fred and George keep tricking me into eating their pranks. But Mum usually catches them. Anyway, whom do you like? Are you still going to try and hook me and Collin up? If you are then thanks! You're the best! You're so lucky. You get to spend a whole month with Harry. I hate you. No just kidding. I don't like him so much after Collin kissed me on the cheek last year. See you on the train!

Love ya like a sis,

Ginny

Ron rolled his eyes at Ginny's gossip. True enough though Percy had been on a rave about getting some kind of promotion with the Ministry all summer. Ron, for one would be glad to get away from it. Ron put the letter on his desk and went back to his bed to flop down on it. Ron stared at the ceiling and thought, _I can't wait to see Hermione again. I wonder if she's changed. _Thinking about Hermione made him smile. He had liked Hermione for a year now. Since the World Cup the year before. He had wanted to take her to the Yule Ball but Krum had asked her first. When he fought with her it was his way of flirting. _I hope she got the messages I was sending her. _Ron silently fell asleep while thinking about Hermione and how good the month until school started would be.

****

A/N: I hope you liked it! I went through all of the POV's the characters that will be my main ones for a few chapters. I'm going to keep them at Hermione's house for maybe two or three chapters. What do you think? Tell me in a review. I like it anyway and I hope you all do too. Wow, this is the longest chapter I've written! I hope I can actually stick with this fic. Okay in later chapters a new girl will come to Hogwarts and be in her fifth year along with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. She'll be important. I think I'm going to make her their friend but I'm not sure. Review, I want the good along with the bad! I need to know what to fix. There will be romance. I know what characters it will be with but I'm not going to say! It won't be what you think.

****

DISLCAIMER: Okay, I don't own the characters, except for Alex, JK Rowling does. Oh and I guess I don't really own part of the plot. I was reading on a rumors page there was a rumor where a new girl was supposed to join the gang in the next book and become friends with them. And they are supposed to get into a fight with Malfoy and it lands the new girl and Ron in the hospital wing for a few weeks. I might put a fight in there but they won't end up in the hospital wing that long. I doubt they will even be in there for a day. I'm trying to turn what I heard around and make my own version of it. I'm not trying to copy it so I'm really sorry if I am in anyway. This is just my version. So you know what I don't own and what I do.

****

A special thanks to Miaka, my beta reader whom I _always _somehow forget to mention in these stories. Oh yeah, I want at least 5-10 or even 15 reviews before I post the next chapter! J Thanks again to Miaka and to you the wonderful reviewer!


	2. Hermione's House

__

Harry Potter and The Year of Trials

Chapter Two: _Hermione's House_

By: DreamCloud53

****

A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter! I'm finally done with it. If you ask me it's a miracle that I even got it done and ready to be posted. Will you guys please read my new fic Thank-You. It's a Harry/Hermione fic. I'll write as much as I can on the third chapter of this fic and the third chapter of Two Worlds. It all depends though. I think I may be getting sick so… and tomorrow I leave to go with my sis to take her state boards. Everybody wish her good luck that she passes!!!!!

Thanks and happy reading!

Hermione sighed as she watched Alex try on outfit after outfit. She came out of the dressing room again wearing a medium length jean skirt with a red halter-top. She twirled in front of the mirror and looked at Hermione.

"So? What do you think?" She twirled again.

_I think I'm bored out of my mind!_ Hermione thought but instead said, "It looks great on you Alex!" _Just like the rest of the store. _True enough, no matter what she tried on it looked good on her. Alex tussled her long brown hair and looked in the mirror thoughtfully.

"You think so? I'm not sure."

"Just hurry," said Hermione trying not to sound sharp.

"Why don't you try something on Herm? I mean come on; your mom didn't go and give you that makeover just so you could cover it up those baggy pants and loose tops. She gave you that money to buy stuff. Don't you want to look good for the guys when they come?" Alex teased.

"I like the way I look thank-you very much," huffed Hermione.

"Please?"

"Oh… alright. But nothing to…revealing."

Alex squealed and pulled her over to a rack and started shifting through it. Finally they agreed on some tight blue jean pants, some shorts, a few skirts and sundresses, and a few tops. Once they had made their purchases Alex was off to the ice cream shop. After they had a sundae each, Hermione pulled Alex into the bookstore. 

As Hermione looked around the fantasy section Alex looked at the magazine rack. Once Hermione picked out a few good books they walked out of the store and into the sunshine.

"What time is it Alex?" Hermione asked lifting her face to the cool breeze.

"It's twelve o'clock, just enough time for a quick lunch before your friends arrive," Alex said looking at her watch. They went over to a small outdoor café then they headed home. Once they reached Hermione's house Hermione changed into a pair of her new shorts and tank top. After fussing with Alex she put on very little makeup.

*~*~*

Harry was up and ready to leave at nine thirty. He sat in his room reading _Quidditch Through the Ages, _again while waiting for Ron. Suddenly Aunt Petunia yelled up from the landing.

"Harry! Are you up there? Come down here!" He heard her walk off. He slowly got up off of the bed and made his way to the stairs. When he got to the bottom of the landing Uncle Vernon, who had a very sour look on his face, rounded him on.

"Harry, when are they coming? These _people_?"

"They should be here any time." Harry responded not to kindly.

"Very well then. I assume you've packed." Harry nodded. "Then… be careful." Harry started. 

"P-Pardon?"

"Be careful, we got a letter about some person after you trying to kill you and…It seems that Petunia still has a very small soft spot for her sister in her so we have decided to keep a better watch over you." Uncle Vernon looked as if he were choking on his words but none the less they came out. Harry looked clearly astonished and Aunt Petunia just stared at the floor.

"Thank-you…" Just then the doorbell rang and Harry answered it to reveal Ron.

"Hey mate, need help with your trunk?" Harry led Ron up to his room and together they carried his trunk out to the Weasley's new car. Harry went back to the house to get Hedwigs cage but as he walked back out he stopped to shake Uncle Vernon's hand and gave Aunt Petunia a small peck on the cheek.

"Good-bye."

*~*~*

Hermione was laying on her bed shifting through a magazine Alex had bought while Alex was sitting at the vanity brushing her hair. Alex looked at Hermione in the mirror and sighed as she saw Hermione's bored look. Alex turned back to the brush and looked at it thoughtfully. Suddenly an idea hit her. She jumped up grabbed her make-up case, hairbrush, pick and a few clothes and bolted to the bathroom.

Alex took her time in the bathroom getting everything just right. When she was done she walked out of the bathroom and marched into Hermione's room. When she came in she loaded a CD into the stereo and turned it up full blast. As the song started Alex turned to a bewildered Hermione and began singing.

"You're a song written by the hands of God don't get me wrong. This might sound to you a bit odd!" Hermione looked at Alex in her tight pants and belly top as her wild and now very curly hair swung around her head as she sung. Hermione started to giggle as Alex grabbed her hand and handed her a hairbrush.

"Sing Hermy!" She shouted singing even louder. Hermione laughed again and jumped up, grabbed a hairbrush and started singing along with Alex. Alex was just starting to get Hermione into belly dancing when there was an inaudible knock on the bedroom door. Alex and Hermione were singing in high falsetto voices and belly dancing when the bedroom door opened. Parading around the room and singing Underneath Your Clothes they came to a sudden stop and looked at the two boys standing in the door way gaping.

Hermione ran over to the stereo and shut it off. Alex's face was beet red as she managed a smile towards Hermione's best friends. "H- Hey guys." Hermione stammered. 

"Hey Herm…uh…what were you _doing_?" The boy with bright red hair said obviously looking Hermione up and down in her new shorts and tank.

"Um…Guys this is my cousin Alex! She's going to be staying here too! Alex this is Harry and Ron. The two I told you about." Harry and Ron just looked at Alex and she realized that she was still wearing her "Shakira" outfit.

"Uh-- Excuse me!" At that she bolted for the bathroom and began to wash her face in the cool water running out of the faucet. Soon Alex walked out of the bathroom and into Hermione's bedroom where the three friends were catching up. Hermione looked up at Alex and smiled.

Alex smiled back and walked up to Harry and stuck out her hand. "Hello, you must be Harry Potter. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Alex, Herm's cousin from America." She moved over to Ron. "I've heard a lot about you too Ron." Ron blushed. Suddenly Hermione gasped.

"Alexandra! Are those my new overalls you have on?" Alex sheepishly grinned. 

"Yeah, they were the first things I saw so I stuck them on. Hey! They match my shirt okay!" Harry and Ron grinned while Hermione rolled her eyes. This would be a very long month.

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or the song Underneath Your Clothes. Shakira owns that and JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I do own Alex.

Be a responsible reader and review!!!


End file.
